jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Czkawunia/Pluszak
Witam! Kiedyś pisałam tu jedno opowiadanie, potem dłuuugo mnie nie było, ale teraz wróciłam ;) Poniższa opowieść będzie inna od większości opowiadań na wiki. Skąd wiem, że będzie inna? Bo tym razem wymyśliłam horror ! Ważne informacje: '- Na początku bohaterowie mają po 8 lat, a potem po 18.' '- Jeżeli chodzi o to, jak wyglądają na początku, to powiem tylko, że ja wyobraziłam je sobie jako typowe dzieci :P' '- Natomiast w moim wyobrażeniu w wieku 18 lat wyglądają jak w JWS 2 ;)' '- Hiccstrid jest w bardzo małych dawkach.' '- Smoki... hmm... powiedzmy, że będzie smok, chociaż to nie do końca prawda (w trakcie czytania kolejnych rozdziałów zrozumiecie o co chodzi).' Nexty będą wstawiane bardzo nieregularnie, ponieważ jestem w trzeciej klasie gimnazjum i w kwietniu mam egzaminy ;) Życzę miłego czytania! thumb|328px|Okładka bloga Rozdział 1 Cała historia zaczęła się pewnego letniego dnia, kiedy żar lał się z nieba. Mimo to grupka czterech ośmioletnich chłopców siedziała na osiedlowym placu zabaw i huśtała się na huśtawkach. Bardzo się nudzili i pomimo trwających wakacji byli w niezbyt dobrych humorach. - Chłopaki, poróbmy coś wreszcie – powiedział jeden z nich, blondyn o włosach takich długich, że niektórzy brali go za dziewczynę. - No to wymyśl coś, Mieczyk – odpowiedział mu najwyższy i najchudszy kolega. Miał zielone oczy i rozczochrane brązowe włosy. W ręce trzymał pluszowego czarnego smoka, który oczy były w tym samym odcieniu co oczy ośmiolatka. - Sam wymyśl coś, Czkawuś – odparł tamten. Pozostali dwaj koledzy siedzieli w tym czasie cicho. Jeden z nich, puszysty blondyn, leżał pod drzewem i czytał książkę przyrodniczą. Ostatni z czwórki rozglądał się nerwowo po okolicy. - Mieczyk, nie widziałeś gdzieś w okolicy twojej siostry i jej koleżanki? – spytał po chwili. - Chyba zostały dziś w domu – odpowiedział mu Mieczyk. – A co? - A nic, nic – zarumienił się tamten. - Sączysmark, czyżbyś miał nadzieję, że moja siostra przyjdzie tu dziś z Astrid – Mieczyk patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. - No.. tak – Smark podrapał się po głowie. - Chłopie, masz niecałe dziewięć lat, a już ci baby w głowie – krzyknął Czkawka. – Już bym wolał chyba umrzeć niż musieć przytulać i całować jedną z nich. Było to kłamstwo. Chłopiec, mimo że miał dopiero osiem lat, nie marzył bardziej o niczym niż przytulić się do swoje koleżanki – Astrid. Była ona mała, ale zadziorna. I lubiła się bić. Za każdym razem, gdy któryś z kolegów ją wkurzył, obrywał w ramię. Nauczyła się tego od swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki – Szpadki. Szpadka była siostrą bliźniaczką Mieczyka, z którym nieustannie się kłóciła i biła. Nikogo to jednak nie dziwiło. Wszyscy uważali, że to rodzeństwo po prostu tak ma. Jednak z powodu ich częstych sprzeczek, chłopacy i dziewczyny zazwyczaj bawili się oddzielnie. A szkoda, ponieważ razem stanowili naprawdę zgraną paczkę i nigdy się nie nudzili. - Wiecie co, mam dość tego upału, idę do domu – odpowiedział nagle ten, który wcześniej siedział nad książką. Zamknął opasłe tomisko i ruszył w stronę jednego z bloków. - Śledzik, czekaj – zaczęli go nawoływać koledzy, ale nie wiele to pomagało. - Pójdziemy po dziewczyny – krzyknął Mieczyk i Śledzik zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Po chwili wrócił do chłopaków. - Niech wam będzie – powiedział. – Z nimi może w końcu porobimy coś ciekawszego niż siedzenie na podwórku i obijanie się. Wszyscy ruszyli do bloku z numer 2 namalowanym na ścianie. W tym wielkim budynku mieszkały bliźniaki i Sączysmark. Mieczyk z siostrą na drugim piętrze, pod numerem 9, a ich kolega aż na piątym, w mieszkaniu numer 24. Chłopcy weszli do środka i pobiegli po schodach pod drzwi z numerem 9. Zapukali. Otworzyła im mama bliźniaków. - Hej mamo, jest Szpadka i Astrid? – zapytał Mieczyk. - Nie ma ich, poszły do Hoffersonów – odpowiedział u kobieta. Cała paczka pożegnała panią Thorston i wybiegła na zewnątrz. Zatrzymali się na chwilę, aby złapać oddech i poszli do bloku numer 5. W nim pod sąsiednimi numerami mieszkały rodziny Czkawki i As. Koledzy szybko wbiegli na trzecie piętro. Czkawka zniknął na chwilę w drzwiach z numerem 15, ponieważ chciał odłożyć pluszaka do pokoju. Po chwili wrócił, a Mieczyk zapukał do mieszkania koleżanki. Drzwi otworzyła wyżej wymieniona. Była wyraźnie zaskoczona pojawieniem się chłopców. Przywitał się i zapytała, czemu nie ma ich na podwórku. Odpowiedzieli jej, że nudzili się, więc postanowili przyjść do niej i Szpadki, i razem coś wymyślić. Astrid zaprosiła ich do środka i zaprowadziła do swojego pokoju, w którym była już Szpadka. Powiedziała im, żeby się rozgościli i na chwilkę wyszła. Śledzik i Sączysmark usiedli na łóżku dziewczyny. A Mieczyk zepchnął siostrę z krzesła, które stało przy biurku. Czkawka, nie czekając, aż Szpadka się ogarnie, zajął miękką pufę wypełnioną kuleczkami. Wróciła gospodyni, niosąc na tacy szklanki z lemoniadą dla wszystkich. Każdy wziął swoją szklankę i zaczęła się burza mózgów. Temat: Co można robić w tak gorący dzień? Nagle Astrid zerwała się na równe nogi. - Wiem – powiedziała bardzo głośno. – Pamiętacie ten stary dom na przedmieściach, który stoi pusty od około pięćdziesięciu lat? Moglibyśmy pojechać tam rowerami. - W taki upał? – spytał Sączysmark unosząc jedną brew. - Lepsze to niż siedzenie na placu zabaw albo w domu – odpowiedziała Szpadka. - Dobra, jedziemy – postanowił Czkawka. – Za 10 minut pod naszym kasztanem, ok? Wszyscy mu przytaknęli. Dziesięć minut później zebrali się pod ogromnym drzewem. Każdy z nich miał rower i plecak, a w nim jedną lub dwie butelki z wodą. Czkawka dodatkowo wsadził do wnętrza pluszowego smoka, z którym rzadko się rozstawał. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu koledzy dziwili się, kiedy nie chciał nigdzie wyjść bezzabawki, ale w końcu się przyzwyczaili. Przyjaciele wsiedli na rowery i wyruszyli drogę. Musieli jechać główną ulicą, ale nie był to problem, bo z powodu upałów ruch był bardzo mały. Po dwudziestu minutach byli na miejscu. Mimo pięknej pogody dom wyglądał strasznie. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał się zaraz zawalić. Nie można było określić koloru ścian. Zarówno je, jak i dach obrósł gęsty bluszcz. Weranda umiejscowiona z boku domu runęła już dawno temu. Upiornego wyglądu dodawał zarośnięty ogród. Na suchych, powykręcanych drzewach siedziały wrony i krakały złowieszczo. Wpatrywały się w dzieci swoimi paciorkowatymi oczami, jakby te były smacznym kąskiem. Cały ten widok przyprawiał o dreszcz. - To…- Astrid zawahała się na chwilę. – Kto idzie pierwszy? Cisza. Nikt nie kwapił się jej odpowiedzieć. Wszyscy spoglądali na siebie, a ich spojrzenia mówiły: „Niech ktoś w końcu się zgodzi. Tylko nie chcę to być ja”. - No to ja pójdę – Smark dumnie wypiął pierś i uderzył się w nią pięścią. – To tylko stary dom, co na może się stać – dodał. I ruszył przed siebie. Wszyscy westchnęli z ulgą i podążyli razem. Drzwi otworzyły się z cichy skrzypnięciem. Dzieci weszły do przedsionka rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Nie zauważając nic podejrzanego przeszli do następnego pomieszczenia, którym okazał się salon. Meble były pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu. Przez brudne szyby wpadało niewiele światła, więc panował tu półmrok. Grupka zaczęła powoli poruszać się do przodu. Byli coraz bardziej zaniepokojeni panującą wewnątrz ciszą. Żadnych skrzypiących desek, żadnych odgłosów szczurów, czy innych zwierząt, które mogły się tu zagnieździć. Czkawka był do tego stopnia przestraszony, że wyjął z plecaka pluszowego smoka i mocno przycisnął go do siebie. W końcu przyjaciele wyszli z salonu i trafili na schody prowadzące na piętro. Śledzik wszedł po nich jako pierwszy ,ponieważ inni chcieli sprawdzić , czy schody wytrzymają ciężar każdego z nich. Kiedy okazało się, że tak, na górę weszli wszyscy. Rozdzieli się na dwie grupki. Dziewczyny poszły w lewo , a chłopacy w prawo. Mieczyk otworzył pierwsze lepsze drzwi i koledzy trafili prosto do przestronnej sypialni. Po środku niej stało wielkie łoże z baldachimem. - No no, szkoda, ze nie ma z nami dziewczyn – powiedział Czkawka. – Na pewno by im się spodobało. Ale reszta go nie słuchała. Zaczęli przeglądać szafki i szuflady. Nie szukali niczego konkretnego. Ot tak, chcieli po prostu sprawdzić, czy nie ma tam czegoś ciekawego. - Wiecie, niczego tu nie ma – mruknął Sączysmark. – Tyko jakieś listy, dokument…. Zaraz, a to co? – wyjął z głębi szuflady niewielką książeczkę oprawioną w skórę. – To chyba czyjś dzienn… Nie dokończył, ponieważ właśnie w tej chwili z sufitu spadł żyrandol i roztrzaskał się tuż przed nim. Wszyscy natychmiast wybiegli z wrzaskiem z pomieszczenia i po chwili wpadli na dziewczyny, które zaskoczone spytały, co się stało. Mieczyk streścił im całą historię i już po chwili cała paczka wsiadała na rowery i szybko odjeżdżała spod strasznego domu. W pośpiechu nikt nie zauważył, że w środku został mały pluszowy smok, który siedział na parapecie i wydawał się wpatrywać w odjeżdżające dzieci. Rozdział 2 10 lat później... Wysoki zielonooki brunet wysiadł z granatowego Audi zabierając przy okazji z siedzenia pasażera czarny plecak i ruszył przez parking w stronę szkoły. Budynek był dwupiętrowy, z płaskim dachem. Zarówno na zewnątrz, jak i wewnątrz dominowały pastelowe barwy. Chłopak wszedł do środka, powiedział „Dzień dobry!” pani woźnej i ruszył korytarzem w stronę jednej z wielu grupek uczniów. Dał swojej dziewczynie buziaka na powitanie, a reszcie przybił po piątce. - Uuu, drugi tydzień szkoły, a Czkawuś już się spóźnia – powiedział jeden z chłopaków. - Sączysmark, zamknij się – odpowiedział mu tamten. – Znowu zaspałem. - Koszmary? – spytała go zmartwiona dziewczyna. - Tak, Astrid, ale nie denerwuj się – odparł szybko, widząc jej wyraz twarzy. – To nic takiego. - Czkawka, chyba nie powiesz nam, że się boisz? Toż to byłby koniec świata! – powiedziała ze zdumieniem inna dziewczyna. Była najlepszą przyjaciółką Astrid, a także siostrą jednego z chłopaków i zawsze chodziła z nimi - Szpadka, spokojnie, do końca świata jeszcze daleko – roześmiał się Czkawka, ale zaraz umilkł, bo znów przypomniał mu się dzisiejszy koszmar. Ten sam, który śnił mu się co jakiś czas od wielu lat, i w którym nie było nic oprócz wielkich czerwonych oczu z pewnością nienależących do człowieka. Po powrocie do domu chłopak rzucił się na nieposłane łóżko i założył na uszy słuchawki. Powinien odrobić lekcję, albo posprzą tać w końcu pokój, ale nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Leżał tak i słuchał muzyki, dopóki nie dostał sms-a, z którego wynikało, że Astrid pojawi się u niego za kwadrans. Zerwał się na równe nogi. Nie wiedział od czego zacząć. W końcu włożył niebieską pościel do szuflady pod łóżkiem, zgarnął z drewnianego biurka kilka pustych butelek po coli oraz opakowań po chipsach i wrzucił byle jak do szafy wszystkie ciuchy, które zalegały mu na krześle. Pokój wyglądał teraz na czysty.Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. „Zdążyłem” – pomyślał z ulgą chłopak i poszedł na parter otworzyć drzwi. Po kilku minutach Czkawka i Astrid siedzieli u chłopaka w pokoju i przeglądali jego zdjęcia z czasów dzieciństwa. Fotografie były komiczne, np. Czkawuś w misce z makaron na głowie albo wiszący do góry nogami na drzewie, ponieważ zaczepił się spodenkami o gałąź i nie mógł zejść. Patrząc na nie dziewczyna nie mogła się przestać śmiać. Chłopak próbował zabrać jej album, ale mu to nie udawało. W końcu zrezygnował i siedział obok z zażenowaną miną. W duchu przeklinał rodziców, którzy postanowili udokumentować każdy rok jego życia. Z rozmyślań na ten temat wyrwał go zaskoczony głos Astrid. - A to co? – spytała wskazując na jedno ze zdjęć. Był na nim ośmioletni Czkawka. W ręce trzymał pluszowego smoka. - To? To mój pluszak. Zgubiłem go w wieku ośmiu lat, kiedy jeszcze mieszkałem w bloku – odpowiedział. - Aha, pamiętam – przytaknęła mu dziewczyna. – Fajny był. Ostatni raz widziałam go chyba wtedy, kiedy pojechaliśmy do tego starego domu. - Nom – mruknął chłopak. „Czy dziewczyny naprawdę zwracają uwagę na takie rzeczy” – pomyślał. Po godzinie Astrid poszła do domu. Czkawka usiadł na łóżku i zaczął oglądać fotografię. Nagle poczuł, że coś jest nie tak i koniecznie musi odnaleźć pluszowego smoka. Rozdział 3 W nocy śnił mu się znowu ten sam koszmar. Ale tym razem było inaczej. Oprócz tego, że widział te same oczy co każdej nocy, czuł wielką chęć odnalezienia pluszowego smoka, którego widział na zdjęciu. Gwałtownie się obudził i mrużąc oczy pod wpływem promieni słońca wpadających za okno postanowił znaleźć zabawkę, żeby przestały go dręczyć dziwne przeczucia. Przy śniadaniu powiedział rodzicom, że boli go głowa. Pozwolili mu zostać., choć zrobili to bardzo niechętnie, ponieważ nauka rozpoczęła się zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu. Zjedli śniadanie i wyszli do pracy. Kiedy ich samochód zniknął za zakrętem, chłopak poszedł do garażu i wyciągnął z niego swój rower. Wyprowadził go przed dom, sprawdził, czy wszystkie drzwi zostały zamknięte i pojechał. Po paru minutach zatrzymał się przed starym domem, a właściwie sypiącą się ruiną. Wszedł na zarośniętą posesję i próbował otworzyć drzwi, ale coś je blokowało. „Kurczę, jak ja mam tam wejść?” – pomyślał. Zaczął okrążać budynek dookoła. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł drugie wejście. Pociągnął za klamkę. Drzwi lekko skrzypnęły i się otworzyły. Czkawka powoli wszedł do środka rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Wnętrze wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy, kiedy był tu dziesięć lat temu. Przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. Wyszedł z kuchni i stanął przed schodami prowadzącymi na piętro. Spojrzał w górę i nagle poczuł, że robi mu się zimno. Na górze leżał pluszowy smok. Zdawał się wpatrywać w chłopaka. - Hej, mały, tu jesteś – powiedział cicho chłopak. – Zaraz, zaraz… co ja brałem, że gadam do pluszaka?! Chyba źle ze mną. Szybko wbiegł po schodach, chwycił zabawkę w rękę i z powrotem zbiegł na dół. Czym prędzej wyszedł z domu, ponieważ czuł, że jeszcze chwila w środku i by zwariował. Wsiadł na rower i wrócił do domu trzymając pluszaka w ręce. Wchodząc do domu Czkawka położył smoka na stole kuchennym, a sam zabrał się za przygotowywanie obiadu dla siebie. Ugotował makaron i podgrzał w mikrofalówce sos bolognese ze słoika. „Z moim talentem powinienem wziąć udział w jakimś konkursie kulinarnym” pomyślał ze śmiechem. Nałożył gotowe jedzenie na talerz i zaczął jeść. Przeżuwał powoli zastanawiając się, co zrobić z pluszakiem. Teraz ta cała poranna wyprawa wydawała mu się bezsensowna. Trochę go to zdenerwowało. Trochę bardzo, ponieważ w przypływie gniewu zrzucił smoka ze stołu. Żarówka zaczęła mrugać, ale nawet tego nie zauważył. - Powinienem był pójść od szkoły i uczyć się, a nie łazić po starych domach szukając zabawek – krzyknął, dając upust swojej złości. W końcu postanowił uprać smoka, a przy najbliższej okazji oddać go młodszemu kuzynowi. Zaniósł pluszaka do łazienki i wrzucił do kosza na pranie. Wychodząc zgasił światło. Nie obejrzał się za siebie, lecz gdyby tylko to zrobił, zauważyłby, że smocze oczy mienią się czerwienią. Czkawka usiadł przed biurkiem i włączył komputer. Wszedł na Facebooka i napisał do Smarka z prośbą o lekcje. Nie czekając na odpowiedź wylogował się i wyłączył urządzenie. Wyciągnął jedną z książek leżących w wielkim bałaganie na półce. Położył się na łóżku i zaczął czytać. Nagle drzwi zaskrzypiały i zaczęły się otwierać... Do pokoju wpadła grupka ludzi w koszmarnym makijażu. Czkawka zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął szukać czegoś, czym mógłby się obronić. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to jego przyjaciele przebrani za klaunów. Zaczął się śmiać. - Co wy wyprawiacie? – zapytał. - Nie było cię w szkole, więc postanowiliśmy zrobić ci niespodziankę – odpowiedział za wszystkich Sączysmark. - A jak dostaliście się do środka? Przecież zamknąłem drzwi – zdziwiłem się. - Były otwarte – powiedziała Szpadka. - Czkawka, to nie twoje? Leżało na schodach – Śledzik wyciągnął rękę w moim kierunku, a ja oniemiałem. Trzymał pluszowego smoka. Ale ja go wrzuciłem do prania. Jak znalazł się na schodach? - Śledzik, skąd to masz? – spytałem ostrożnie. - No powiedziałem, znalazłem na schodach – odrzekł. - Niemożliwe – szepnąłem. - Czkawka, o co chodzi – Astrid położyła rękę na moim barku i zaczęła go masować. - No bo byłem pewny, że wrzuciłem go do kosza na pranie – odpowiedziałem. – Jakim cudem miał się znaleźć na schodach. - Rzeczywiście, dziwne – powiedział Śledzik. – Czytałem kiedyś, że jeżeli znajdujemy przedmioty w innych miejscach niż je zostawiliśmy, to może się to wiązać z obecnością istot nadprzyrodzonych. A z tego co pamiętam, ostatni raz miałeś tego pluszaka przy sobie wtedy, kiedy poszliśmy do tamtego starego domu. Interesuję się historią Berk i czytałem w jakiś papierach, że nikt nie mieszkał w nim od prawie 50 lat, ponieważ każdy kolejny lokator skarżył się na dziwne sytuacje, które miały miejsce w budynku. Skrzypienie podłóg, spadające obrazy, pukanie w okna i drzwi, Paranormal activity na całego. Popatrzyłem przerażony na pluszaka przerażony. Jeżeli to prawda, to wolę nie wiedzieć, co działo się z nim przez te 10 lat. - E tam – mruknął Sączysmark – jak dla mnie to zwykł zabawka. Co ona może mi zrobić? – zaczął podrzucać smoka jedną ręką. Po chwili rzucił go na łóżko. Przyjaciele posiedzieli u mnie jeszcze pół godziny i poszli. Zacząłem przepisywać lekcje. Nie mogłem się skupić, ponieważ czułem, jakby zabawka cały czas mnie obserwowała. Zdenerwowany wstałem, zaniosłem ją do łazienki i wrzuciłem do kosza na pranie. Tym razem upewniłem się dwa razy, że tam jest, zanim ostatecznie wyszedłem z pomieszczenia. Rozdział 4 Przepraszam, jeżeli komuś nie spodobają się tego typu sceny na moim blogu. Mimo to piszę je, ponieważ analizując charaktery bohaterów JWS doszłam do wniosku, że tak może wyglądać ich zachowanie jako osób pełnoletnich. Dwa dni póżniej... Sączysmark wszedł do swojego pokoju i padł na łóżko. Włączył telefon i sprawdził godzinę. 18.47. Za pół godziny ma przyjść do niego Melanie. Była to jedna z tych pierwszoklasistek, które za nim szalały. Nie wiedział, co było w nim takiego widziały, ale odpowiadało mu to. Zaliczał wszystkie po kolei. Tego wieczoru miał zamiar zabawić się kolejną z nich. Poszedł do łazienki, zmienił ciuchy na wygodniejsze i wrócił do pokoju. Szybko go posprzątał i ułożył na łóżku dużo poduszek. Zaczął myśleć o dzisiejszym dniu. „Ten Czkawka to takie dziecko. Niby ma osiemnaście lat, a boi się zabawki. Nie ogarniam, co Astrid w nim widzi. A ten jego pluszak… zwykła zabawka, nic strasznego. Przecież podrzuciłem go kilka razy i nic się nie stało. ” – pomyślał. Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Chłopak wybiegł z pokoju nie zauważywszy, że w kącie leżał mały pluszowy smok, a jego oczy jarzyły się czerwienią. - Zapraszam do środka – powiedział ujrzawszy w drzwiach niewysoką szatynkę z zadartym nosem. Dziewczyna weszła do domu, a on zamknął drzwi. – Masz ochotę się czegoś napić? – spytał. - Dziękuję, ale nie – odpowiedziała mu. - W takim razie zapraszam na górę – ruchem ręki wskazał schody. Weszli do jego pokoju. Sączysmark zamknął drzwi i przekręcił klucz. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś niechcący zastał ich w dość intymnej sytuacji. Usiadł na łóżku, a dziewczyna obok niego. - To co tam u ciebie?- zapytała. - A nic nowego - -odpowiedział. – Wiesz, nie lubię zbędnego gadania. Może od razu przejdźmy do rzeczy. - Nie rozumiem… - zaczęła mówić, ale zaraz zamknęła usta. Już wiedziała o co chodzi. Zdjęła bluzkę i popatrzyła na Smarka. – Na pewno nikt nas nie zobaczy – zapytała. - Nie, zamknąłem drzwi – odpowiedział jej chłopak patrząc na jej koronkowy stanik. Nie mógł już się doczekać chwili, kiedy go rozepnie. Podszedł do dziewczyny i zaczął ją całować po szyi. Jednocześnie majstrował palcami przy zapięciu górnej części jej bielizny. W końcu udało mu się to. Wtedy ona zdjęła mu koszulkę. Położyli się na jego łóżku, a wtedy zabawa zaczęła się rozkręcać. Nagle usłyszeli ryk. Oderwali się od siebie i ujrzeli w kącie straszliwą postać. Upiór był ubrany w ciemnoczerwony płaszcz. Wyglądem przypominał trochę smoka, trochę człowieka. Jego ciało było pokryte błyszczącymi łuskami. Miał wielkie czerwone oczy, w których widać było zło i nienawiść oraz wystające kły i język rozdwojony na końcu, jak u węża. Z pleców wyrastały mu skrzydła, które były postrzępione i w wielu miejscach przedziurawione, jakby ktoś je podpalił. Ludzkie było w im jedynie to, że nie stał on na czterech łapach, lecz na dwóch tylnych, a jego przednie kończyny były zakończone pięcioma długimi pazurami. Nie miał też ogona. Para zaczęła krzyczeć, a demon rzucił się na nich. Melanie zrzucił jednym ruchem na podłogę i zaczął szarpać swymi pazurami klatkę piersiową Sączysmarka. Z ran trysnęła krew zalewając większość poduszek i kołdrę. Chłopak wył z bólu, dopóki jeszcze jego serce i płuca pracowały. Kiedy upiór wyczuł, że przestał oddychać, zaczął oglądać się za dziewczyną. W czasie, gdy on ranił Smarka, Melanie zdążyła podpełznąć do drzwi. Teraz męczyła się z zamkiem, który się zaciął. Demon dopadł ją i po chwili leżała martwa w kałuży krwi. W tym samym czasie Czkawka był u siebie w domu i oglądał film z Astrid. Po pewnym czasie obojgu zachciało się popcornu. Chłopak poszedł do kuchni i teraz wracał do salonu z metalową miską pełną prażonej kukurydzy. Nagle przed oczami ujrzał przerażającą scenę. Sączysmark leżący na swoim łóżku cały we krwi, a nieopodal niego na podłodze zakrwawiona dziewczyna. Co tam się stało? Ocknął się dopiero, kiedy usłyszał brzdęk metalu uderzającego o podłogę. To miska z popcornem, którą upuścił. Ziarenka rozsypały się dookoła niego. - Czkawka, wszystko dobrze – zapytała go zaniepokojona Astrid. - Nie – odpowiedział jej i zaczął szukać kluczyków do auta. – Jedziemy do Sączysmarka. Zaledwie dziesięć minut później para siedziała w aucie Czkawki. Chłopak prowadził i jednocześnie rozmawiał przez telefon ze Śledzikiem. - Tak stary, jestem pewny, że to nie było zwykł przewidzenie – mówił podniesionym głosem do słuchawki. Na chwilę umilkł słuchając odpowiedzi przyjaciela. P chwili znowu się odezwał – Mam lepszy pomysł. Zadzwoń po bliźniaków i wszyscy spotkajmy się pod domem Smarka. Ok? – znowu krótka przerwa. – Cześć. - Kotku, powiesz mi w końcu co się stało? – Astrid spojrzała na Czkawkę wyraźnie zaniepokojona. Chłopak zacisnął ręce na kierownicy. - Kiedy wracałem z kuchni, miałem coś jakby wizję – powiedział w końcu. – Zobaczyłem Sączysmarka leżącego na swoim łóżku. Był cały we krwi. Obok niego, na podłodze leżała zakrwawiona dziewczyna. - A nie pomyślałeś, że po prostu ci się wydawało? – zapytała go dziewczyna. – Takie przewidzenia czasem się zdarzają. - To nie było zwyczajne przewidzenie – krzyknął Czkawka i w tej samej chwili ostro zahamował. Astrid poleciała do przodu i tylko pasy bezpieczeństwa uchroniły ją przed wypadnięciem przez przednią szybę. Zabrakło jej tchu i przez chwilę oddychała ciężko. - Co się stało? – spytała, kiedy jej oddech wrócił do normalnego stanu. - Jesteśmy na miejscu – odpowiedział jej chłopak. Para wysiadła z auta i podeszłą w stronę drzwi. Nie zdążyli przejść przez furtkę, gdy tuż obok Audi zaparkowało czarne BMW. Wygramoliły się z niego bliźniaki i Śledzik. Następnie cała grupka podeszła pod drzwi kumpla. Czkawka nacisnął klamkę… i nic. Drzwi były zamknięte. Spróbował jeszcze kilka razy, ale nie dało to żadnego efektu. W końcu Mieczyk odsunął go. - Pozwól, że ja to zrobię – powiedział. Chwilę popatrzył na zamek, a następnie podszedł do siostry i wyrwał z jej włosów szpilkę. Dziewczyna syknęła z bólu. Miecz, niewzruszony, stanął z powrotem pod drzwiami i zaczął majstrować. Po chwili nacisnął klamkę. - Panie przodem – mruknął i wszedł w ciemność. Reszta podążyła za nim. Wszyscy wgramolili się do przedpokoju. Czkawka zapalił światło. Wnętrze domu wyglądało normalnie. Żadnych dziwnych śladów, krwi, nic. Przyjaciele ostrożnie weszli po schodach i skierowali się w stronę pokoju Sączysmarka. Delikatnie otworzyli drzwi i… zamarli. Wnętrze było całe we krwi. Na łóżku leżał Smark a z pięcioma długimi ranami szarpanymi na klatce piersiowej. Jego ciało było ubrudzone posoką. Obok niego na podłodze, leżała martwa naga dziewczyna. Na ten widok Astrid zaczęła płakać, a Mieczyk i Szpadka kląć jak szewc. Śledzik szybko zadzwonił po policję. Natomiast Czkawka dalej stał jak słup soli i z mieszanką przerażenia oraz niedowierzania w oczach patrzył na przedmiot leżący na podłodze. To był jego pluszak. Ten sam, którego wrzucił zaledwie kilka godzin do kosza na pranie. Powoli podszedł do zabawki, ale nie tknął jej nawet końcem buta. Zauważył, że małe pazurki smoka lśniły oblane krwią. „Co się tu, do chole*y dzieje?” – pomyślał. - Czkawka, chodźmy na dół, zaraz będzie tu policja – powiedział Śledzik. Czkawka ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Nagle, tknięty dziwnym impulsem, odwrócił się i szybko pochwycił, a następnie wyrzucił przez otwarte okno pluszaka, którego mordkę wykrzywiał złośliwy uśmiech. Rozdział 5 Policjanci przesłuchali wszystkich, a następnie odesłali ich o domów i nakazali im nie wyjeżdżać po za miasto w najbliższym czasie. Czkawka podrzucił Astrid na jej osiedle, a następnie wrócił do siebie. Cichutko otworzył drzwi. Rodzice pewnie już spali, nie chciał ich obudzić. Wszedł po schodach i otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju. Zapalił światło. Omiótł wzrokiem wnętrze. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na łóżku. Chłopak mocno zacisnął powieki. „Nie, to niemożliwe” – pomyślał i otworzył z powrotem oczy. Spróbował jeszcze kilka razy, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Na pościeli nadal leżał nieco ubłocony pluszowy smok. Czkawka ostrożnie podszedł do niego i zaczął oglądać. Kiedy zobaczył mordkę zabawki, odskoczył z krzykiem. Buzię pluszaka wykrzywiał złośliwy grymas, jakby gniewał się na kogoś. Chłopak nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić, poszedł do łazienki i po raz drugi w tym dniu zadzwonił do Śledzika. Tylko tym razem poprosił, by przyjechał sam. Śledzik zjawił się pod domem jego dwadzieścia minut później. Czkawka cicho otworzył mu drzwi, aby nie obudzić swoich rodziców. Chłopacy weszli po schodach i skierowali się do pokoju, w którym znajdował się pluszak. Na wszelki wypadek zamknęli drzwi. - Więc, o co chodzi? – zapytał Śledzik. - Ehh, nie wiem od czego zacząć… - odparł Czkawka. - Od początku – odpowiedział mu tamten. - No cóż, zaczęło się od kiedy zabrałem tę zabawkę z tamtego starego domu. Najpierw znajdowałem ją w różnych miejscach w moim domu, ale dziś leżała pokoju Sączysmarka! W dodatku miała krew na pazurach. Wyglądało to tak, jakby to właśnie ten pluszowy smok zabił naszego przyjaciela. W dodatku zauważyłem, że wyraz jego twarzy się zmienia – w tej chwili spojrzał na smoka z nadzieją, że nadal będzie miał inną minę niż powinien, ale zawiódł się. Mordka pluszaka wyglądała jak u każdej tego typu zabawki. Bardzo go to Zdenerwowało – Śledzik, wiem, że to dziwne, ale musisz mi uwierzyć. - Spokojnie, wierzę ci – spojrzał na Czkawkę z powagą. Zauważywszy jego zdumienie, dodał – Trochę interesuję się zjawiskami paranormalnymi, a twoje słowa wskazują na to, że mamy tu dotyczenia z dość ciekawym przypadkiem. - Too… co mam zrobić? – spytał teraz już porządnie zdenerwowany Czkawka. - Teraz? Nic – odpowiedział mu kolega. – Jutro zwołamy naszych przyjaciół i opowiesz im o wszystkim. Razem na pewno coś wymyślimy. - To jak ja mam dzisiaj spać? – jęknął gospodarz. – Na pewno nie zasnę, wiedząc, ze TO jest w pobliżu. - Właśnie, a czemu właściwie poszedłeś do tego starego domu – Śledzik spojrzał na przyjaciela badawczym wzrokiem. - Poszedłem tam, bo musiałem. Pamiętasz te moje koszmary? – Czkawka spojrzał pytająco na kumpla, a tamten przytaknął. – Któregoś dnia oglądając z Astrid moje zdjęcia z dzieciństwa trafiliśmy na takie, które przedstawia mnie trzymającego pluszaka w ręce. Poczułem wtedy, że muszę go znaleźć. Następnego dnia poszedłem do tamtego domu i go zabrałem. - A nie działo się tam nic dziwnego? – przyjaciel przybrał pozę wielkiego filozofa. - W sumie… czułem się tam dziwnie, ale nic szczególnego się nie stało – odpowiedział mu brunet. - Hmm… porozmawiamy na ten temat jutro, a teraz musze już iść – Śledzik spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. – Jeżeli możesz to postaraj się dziś nie zasnąć. Ponoć sucha kawa rozpuszczalna popijana energetykiem pomaga. Cześć. - Cześć – mruknął Czkawka i włączył komputer. Następnie poszedł do kuchni i zrobił sobie kawę. Czuł, że to będzie długa noc… Następnego dnia Czkawka kilka razy przysnął na lekcji. Za każdym razem budził go dźwięk dzwonka lub głos zdenerwowanej nauczycielki. Przyjaciele zaczęli się o niego martwić. - Czkawka, co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytał go na przerwie Mieczyk. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś całą noc nie spał. - Tak było – odpowiedział mu tamten i głośno ziewnął. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego ze zdumieniem. Czkawka natomiast zaczął się rozglądać po korytarzu. – Nie widzieliście dziś Śledzika? - Nie, jeszcze się nie zjawił – odpowiedziała mu Astrid. Chłopak lekko się zdenerwował. Chciał porozmawiać na temat dziwnych zdarzeń z ostatnich dni. Nagle przyszła mu do głowy straszna myśl. Możliwe, że Śledzika nie ma, bo dopadło go to coś. Chciał już do zadzwonić na jego komórkę, żeby zobaczyć, czy chociaż odbierze, ale dokładnie w tej chwili kolega pojawił się na korytarzu. Szybko podszedł do grupki. - Wiem, że minęła dopiero pierwsza lekcja, ale musimy jak najszybciej pojechać do mnie i porozmawiać – powiedział. Spojrzał na Czkawkę i dodał – jest gorzej niż myślałem. Rozdział 6 Cała paczka wybiegła jak najszybciej do szkoły. Wszyscy wsiedli do samochodów i ruszyli w kierunku domu Śledzika. Nie minęło dwadzieścia minut, a siedzieli w pokoju należącym do chłopaka. - Możemy wiedzieć, czemu nas tu zebrałeś? – zapytał Mieczyk. - Może będzie lepiej, jeżeli Czkawka wam powie – odparł Śledź. W tej chwili Czkawka wstał i zaczął o wszystkim opowiadać. Mówiąc chodził po pomieszczeniu i dużo gestykulował. W miarę rozwijania się jego monologu przyjaciele byli coraz bardziej przestraszeni. Chłopak w końcu zakończył swą opowieść. W tej chwili Śledzik powiedział: - Dużo nad tym myślałem i doszedłem do wniosku, że to coś, co zawładnęło twoja zabawką, specjalnie manipulowało przy twoich snach, abyś odnalazł zgubę. Z początku zastanawiałem się nad tym, czy nie jest to duch kogoś, kto mieszkał w tamtym domu. Jednak w jednej z moich książek było napisane, że duchy nie posiadają takiej mocy. Kiedy wstąpią w przedmioty, mogą zmieniać ich położenie, ale nie potrafią ingerować w ludzkie umysł. Wynika z tego, że twojego pluszaka musiała opanować istota o wiele potężniejsza. A po tym, co stało się ze Smarkiem odpowiedź jest tylko jedna – w tym momencie Śledzik zamilkł i głośno przełknął ślinę. – To demon. Nagle jedna z książek spadła z półki. Wszyscy wrzasnęli z przerażenia i natychmiast spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku. Kolejne lektury spadały na podłogę, a razem z nimi spadło też coś innego – zdjęcie całej paczki, wykonane na wakacjach. Astrid podniosła je natychmiast zaczęła krzyczeć. Na fotografii zaraz za Czkawką można było dostrzec cień w podartym, ciemnoczerwonym płaszczu. Śledzik wyrwał zdjęcie z rąk dziewczyny i zaczął się mu przyglądać. Po chwili puścił je w obieg. Kiedy zdjęcie dotarło do bliźniaków, Mieczyk wkurzył się i przedarł je na pół. - Mam tego dosyć! – krzyknął. – Szpadka, idziemy! Nie obchodzi mnie, czy to z demonem to prawda, czy nie! Mam to gdzieś! - chłopak chwycił siostrę za rękę i wyszedł razem z nią zostawiając oniemiałych przyjaciół w pokoju. Zaledwie pięć minut później bliźniaki siedzieli w swoim samochodzie. Mieczyk odpalił silnik i ruszył w kierunku domu. Wkurzony, mocno zacisnął ręce na kierownicy i dodał gazu. - Braciszku, może trochę zwolnij – powiedziała Szpadka. – Jeszcze spowodujesz wypadek. - Nie – odwarknął jej chłopak. – Chcę jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu. Mam już dość tego wszystkiego – rozluźnił dłonie i westchnął. – Nie chcę, żeby przez to wszystko coś ci się stało, siostrzyczko. - Mieczyk, na pewno nic mi się nie stanie, o ile raczysz skupić się na drodze – odpowiedziała mu siostra. Następnie spojrzała przez przednią szybę i wrzasnęła. Mieczyk także spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i otworzył usta w niemym krzyku. Na środku jezdni, zaledwie 200 m dalej stała straszna postać w ciemnoczerwonym postrzępionym płaszczu. W tym samym czasie Astrid, Czkawka i Śledzik nadal siedzieli w pokoju tego ostatniego i zastanawiali się, co powinni teraz zrobić. Odrzucili już możliwość zniszczenia lub wyrzucenia pluszaka, ponieważ to tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę. Siedzieliby tak dalej, palcami masując skronie, gdyby nagle Śledzik nie zerwał się z miejsca i nie podszedł do jednej z wielu półek z książkami. Przez chwilę czytał kolejne tytuły. W końcu wziął do ręki wielką księgę, bo inaczej nie można było tego nazwać. Położył tomisko na stole i zaczął przewracać kolejne strony. - To nie… To też nie… Ani to… - mruczał co jakiś czas. – Znalazłem! Cała trójka pochyliła się nad wyblakłymi stronicami. Śledzik zaczął czytać informacje o demonach, wtrącając co jakiś czas swoje wyjaśnienia. Po przeczytaniu całego rozdziału zamknął księgę z hukiem i rzekł: - Musimy się dowiedzieć, czego to coś oczekuje. Jest na to kilka sposobów, ale większość wymaga skontaktowania się ze specjalistami od demonologii. - To co my teraz zrobimy? – jęknął rozgniewany Czkawka. – Mamy chodzić po mieście i pytać ludzi, czy nie znają żadnego medium lub egzorcysty? - Kochanie uspokój się – powiedziała spokojnie Astrid i zaczęła masować chłopaka po karku. – Śledzik na pewno coś wymyśli, prawda?- przeniosła wzrok na blondyna. - Jasne, jestem pewien, że możemy coś zrobić – odparł tamten spoglądając na parę. Odłożył księgę na miejsce i zerknął na telefon, który niespodziewanie zaczął wibrować. Wziął urządzenie do ręki i natychmiast odebrał połączenie. - Szpadka? Co się stało? – powiedział do słuchawki. Zamarł, usłyszawszy odpowiedź. Po chwili się rozłączył. Schował telefon do kieszeni bluzy i wybiegł z pokoju, ciągnąc za sobą przyjaciół. Kiedy byli już w przedpokoju, powiedział – Szpadka i Mieczyk mieli wypadek. Są w szpitalu. Mogę się założyć, że to robota tego potwora. - Śledzik, ale jak my dostaniemy się do tego szpitala? – zapytał Czkawka. – Jeżeli bliźniaki trafił tam przez tę cholerną zabawkę, to to samo może spotkać nas? - Nie może – odpowiedział mu blondyn. - Demon manipulował twoimi snami i to ciebie nakłonił do odnalezienia pluszaka. Mogę się założyć, że jesteś mu potrzebny. - Nie pomagasz… - zaczęła Astrid, ale Czkawka jej przerwał. - Skoro nic nie może mi zrobić, jedziemy moim autem. Obyś się nie mylił, Śledzik. 'Rozdział 7' Tak, jak przewidział Śledzik, w drodze przyjaciele nie napotkali żadnych przeszkód. Zajechali na miejsce około 14.00, ponieważ okazało się, że przewieźli Mieczyka i Szpadkę do szpitala wojewódzkiego, oddalonego o ponad 100 km. Kłopoty zaczęły się dopiero w budynku. - Ale jak to nie możemy ich zobaczyć? A w jakim są stanie? Jak się czują? – krzyknął zdenerwowany Czkawka. - Przykro mi, ale nie mogę udzielać informacji na temat stanu zdrowia pacjentów osobom spoza rodziny. A jeżeli chcecie odwiedzić przyjaciół, zapraszam jutro – odparła obojętnym głosem recepcjonistka. Brunet zacisnął pięści. Był wściekły. Nie, nie na lekarzy, ani na przyjaciół. Czuł gniew z własnego powodu. Dlatego że tamtego dnia poszedł szukać tego pluszaka, sprowadził niebezpieczeństwo na siebie, swoją dziewczynę i swoich przyjaciół. Sączysmark nie żyje, bliźniaki znajdują się w szpitalu, a to wszystko jego wina. - Czkawka, wracajmy do domu – powiedziała Astrid i pociągnęła go za rękę do wyjścia. Chłopak uległ i podążył za nią. Wewnątrz maszyny czekał na nich Śledzik. Cała trojka wróciła do swojego miasta. Para podwiozła blondyna pod dom. Następnie ruszyli w kierunku osiedla, na którym mieszkała dziewczyna. - Astrid – powiedział do niej Czkawka, gdy byli już na miejscu. – Co ty na to, żebyś przez kilka dni pomieszkała u mnie? Rodzice nadal są na urlopie w Grecji i zostaną tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas, a ja boję się, że to cos dopadnie i ciebie. - Ok – odpowiedział mu dziewczyna. – Moi rodzice na pewno się zgodzą. Oboje wysiedli z samochodu i poszli do bloku, w którym mieszkała dziewczyna. Wszedłszy do mieszkania jej rodziców, porozmawiali z nimi. Niecały kwadrans później wyszli z budynku. Czkawka niósł na ramieniu torbę z rzeczami blondynki. Para wsiadła do samochodu. Chłopak odpalił silnik i ruszył w stronę swojego domu. W tym samym czasie Szpadka leżała podpięta pod kroplówkę na jednej z sal w szpitalu i co chwila zerkała na drzwi. Chciała jak najszybciej zapytać którąś pielęgniarkę o stan jej brata. Nadal nie wierzyła w to, co się stało. W jednej chwili jechała samochodem razem z Mieczykiem, a w następnej mieli wypadek. W dodatku tuż przed samym zdarzeniem zobaczyła coś czego nigdy nie zapomni. Na samym środku jezdni stał upiór w postrzępionym płaszczu. Z jego pleców wyrastały czarne skrzydła pełne dziur. Sama postać przypominała krzyżówkę człowieka i gada. W dodatku Szpadka zauważyła, że kilka sekund przed nieszczęściem to coś wyciągnęło w ich stronę kościstą rękę i przejechało pazurami w powietrzu, jakby w ten sposób chciało zniszczyć auto. Teraz dziewczyna sama nie wiedziała czy to są tylko fałszywe wspomnienia spowodowane urazem głowy, czy naprawdę widziała upiora. Miała jednak złe przeczucia co do swego brata. Jeżeli to był demon, o którym mówił Śledzik i Czkawka, musiała jak najszybciej się z nimi skontaktować i zabrać stąd brata. Sama też nie czuła się bezpiecznie. W końcu jak mogła nie odczuwać strachu, kiedy od kilku godzin widziała za drzwiami zupełnie czarny cień ze zniszczonymi skrzydłami? Czkawka i Astrid byli w tym czasie w domu. Rzeczy dziewczyny leżały w szafie, a zakochani siedzieli w kuchni na parterze i czekali na zamówioną pizzę. Przy okazji rozmawiali, skutecznie omijając temat ostatnich zdarzeń. Chłopak stał przy kuchence i czekał aż woda w czajniku się zagotuje. Kiedy usłyszał donośny gwizd, wyłączył gaz i zalał wrzątkiem dwa kubki, w których znajdowała się kawa. Jeden postawił na stole przed Astrid, a następnie wyjął mleko z lodówki i postawił na stole koło cukiernicy. Jego luba dodał do gorącego napoju jedno i drugie. Wzięła łyk i poczuła ciepło rozchodzące się po jej ciele. Spojrzała na Czkawkę i zauważyła, ze jego kubek stoi nietknięty. - Czemu nie pijesz swojej kawy? – zapytała. - Nie wiem, As – odpowiedział jej smętnie. Dziewczyna wstała i podeszła do niego. Odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła i pocałowała w policzek. Czkawka odwrócił twarz w jej stronę tak, że ich usta się spotkały. Położył dłonie na talii dziewczyny i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Nagle zadzwonił dźwięk dzwonka. Chłopak niechętnie oderwał się od ukochanej i domyśliwszy się, kto to, poszedł otworzyć. Wziął do ręki pudełko z pizzą, zapłacił i zamknął drzwi. Poszedł do kuchni. Astrid tam nie było. „Dziwne” – pomyślał. Położył jedzenie na stole i ruszył w stronę schodów. Dziewczyna siedziała na pierwszym schodku z komórką w dłoni. Miała łzy w oczach. - Co się stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony Czkawka. - Mieczyk – powiedziała i zaczęła płakać. Czkawka podbiegł do niej i mocno przytulił, a ona szepnęła mu do ucha – To coś go zabiło. Śledzik kartkował kolejne książki znajdujące się w jego pokoju. Po odebraniu wiadomości śmierci Mieczyka postanowił na własna rękę poszukać sposobu porozumienia się istotami niematerialnymi. Wiedział, z jakim wiąże się to niebezpieczeństwem, ale chciał zaryzykować. W końcu znalazł to, czego szukał. W grubej księdze był rozdział o tablicach spirytystycznych, za pomocą których można było się porozumiewać. Zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie mógł takowy zdobyć i doszedł do wniosku, że powinien zacząć od sklepów ze starociami. Postanowił jednak zaczekać z tym do następnego ranka, ponieważ było już późno. O tej porze otwarte mogły być co najwyżej stacja paliw i monopolowy. Blondyn zadzwonił do Czkawki i opowiedział mu o swoim pomyśle. Wytłumaczył mu, na czym polega posługiwanie się tablicą. Po kilu minutach rozmowy pojawił się problem. Potrzebny był pluszak, a od czasu nocnej wizyty Śledzika w domu bruneta, nikt go nie widział. Nagle ktoś zadzwonił do chłopaka. Przeprosił Czkawkę i odebrał. W słuchawce usłyszał głos Szpadki. - Śledzik, przyjedźcie jak najszybciej! - Co się stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony blondyn. - On tu jest! Widziałam go! Właśnie przewozili ciało Mieczyka z prosektorium. Na prześcieradle leżał pluszowy smok, a wszyscy zdawali się go nie zauważać! – nagle rozmowa została przerwana. Śledzik spojrzał na telefon i zobaczył, że się wyłączył. „Czkawkę i mnie czeka druga nieprzespana noc” – pomyślał i wybiegł z domu, zabierając po drodze kluczyki od samochodu. Rozdział 8 - Więc mówisz, Śledzik, że musimy się zabawić w medium, jeżeli chcemy, żeby to coś się od nas odczepiło – zapytał Czkawka. - Raczej robimy to po to, aby dowiedzieć się, czego od nas chce ten upiór – odparł blondyn. Rozejrzał się po kuchni chłopaka. – Gdzie jest Astrid? – zapytał. - Śpi – odpowiedział mu brunet. – Postanowiłem jej nie budzić. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach należy się jej odpoczynek. Mogę spojrzeć na tę książkę? – wskazał ruchem głowy opasłe tomisko leżące na stole i ziewnął. Śledzik przysunął je do niego. Czkawka przez chwilę czytał rozdział o porozumiewaniu się z duchami. - Poszukamy tej tablicy jutro z samego rana, ok? – zapytał. Po czym dodał – Astrid zawiozę do szpital, żeby Szpadka miała jakieś wsparcie w razie czego. - Dobrze – odpowiedział Śledzik. Włożył książkę do szpitala i po chwili już go nie było. Brunet wstał z krzesła i przeciągnął się. Wszedł po schodach na piętro i przebrawszy się wszedł do swojego pokoju. Zapalił lampkę stojącą na biurku i dokładnie przeszukał pokój, aby sprawdzić, czy są w miarę bezpieczni. Po dokładnym obejrzeniu każdego kąta położył się na łóżku koło Astrid. Przytulił się od niej i pocałował dziewczynę w czoło. Po chwili zmorzył go sen. Czkawka otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się wokół. Znajdował się na łące porośniętej wielobarwnymi kwiatami. Centralnie przed nim stała Astrid w długiej, białej, lekko prześwitującej sukience. Chłopak ponownie ogarnął wzrokiem całe swoje otoczenie. Zauważył, że łąkę otacza ciemny, gęsty las. Ponownie zatrzymał swój wzrok na dziewczynie, która zrobiła krok w jego stronę. Zauważył tuż za jej głową najstraszniejszą twarz jaką kiedykolwiek widział wykrzywioną w grymasie, który chyba miał być uśmiechem. Nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział. A może jednak? Zaraz, przecież znał te oczy ze swoich koszmarów! - Uważaj, Astrid! – wrzasnął i rzucił się w stronę dziewczyny, która nagle okazała się być cała zakrwawiona. Chłopak gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku, budząc przy tym Astrid. - Kotku, ci się stało? – zapytała dziewczyna zaspanym głosem. Przetarła oczy i przewróciła się na bok. - Nie, nie – odpowiedział jej. – Chodźmy spać. Położył się z powrotem i po chwili zasnął. Tymczasem Astrid leżała z otwartymi oczami i delikatnie głaskała go po włosach. Coraz bardziej się o niego martwiła. A raczej o nich. Od kiedy zaczął się ten horror, Czkawka prawie o niej zapomniał. Owszem, zabrał ją od siebie, żeby była bezpieczniejsza, ale tak właściwie nic po za tym. No może tylko ten pocałunek w kuchni. A przecież zaledwie kilka tygodni temu chłopak zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej. Zawsze całował ją na powitanie i pożegnanie, dużo z nią rozmawiał, robił dla niej niespodzianki. Spędzali razem mnóstwo czasu, czy to w domu, czy w parku, czy na imprezach. Wiedziała, jaka jest obecna sytuacja, ale brakowało jej słodkich słówek i namiętnych pocałunków. Chciała, żeby oboje choć na chwilę zapomnieli o strachu. Szpadka nie spała, tylko przeglądała strony internetowe na swoim telefonie. Wolała nie zasypiać, dopóki nie będzie miała pewności, że nic się nie stanie. Co prawda cisza nocna trwała już od 22.00, a na korytarzu grasowały pielęgniarki, jednak dziewczynie udało się ukryć przed ich wzrokiem. Z resztą nie bała się, że zobaczą ją nocna zmiana. Bardziej przerażało ja to, że pewnie jest obserwowana przez pluszaka, który być może znajduje się tuż obok niej, ale ona nie może go dostrzec. Leżała ukryta pod kołdrą, która była w tej chwili jej jedyną ochroną przed potencjalnym zabójcą. W drżącej dłoni trzymała urządzenie i przewijała tekst jednej z jej ulubionych książek. Jednocześnie nasłuchiwała, czy nic w pomieszczeniu nie poruszyło się. Na szczęście odpięto już od niej wszystkie rurki, więc w razie czego nie powinna mieć problemów z natychmiastową ucieczką. Chciała zadzwonić do Śledzika lub Czkawki, ale pewnie obaj spali. Im teraz nic nie groziło. Nagle dziewczyna usłyszała pisk, jakby ktoś rysował paznokciem po tablicy. W oczach stanęły jej łzy. „Nie, nie nie!” – krzyczała w myślach. Dźwięk rozdzierał ciszę niczym ostre pazury materiał. Nagle ustał. Zapanowała cisza. Mimo to Szpadka, nie wyjrzała spod kołdry. Wolała nie wiedzieć, co tam się znajduje. Leżała tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas. W końcu zmorzył ją sen. NEXT Na ulicy, na której mieszkał Śledzik panowała ciemność. Mroku nie rozświetlała żadna lampa. Jedynie blask księżyca dawał bladą poświatę, dzięki której można był dostrzec zarys domów. Z tej ciemności wynurzyła się przygarbiona postać. Praktycznie niezauważalna. Jedyne co pozwalało ją zobaczyć to czerwone oczy, z których biła nienawiść do całego świata. Bezszelestnie przemknęła chodnikiem pod dom należący do rodziców przyjaciela Czkawki. Nagle z sąsiedniej posesji dało się słyszeć szczekanie psa, który musiał poczuć obecność obcego. Istota zatrzymała się w pół kroku i rzuciła gniewne spojrzenie w tamtą stronę. Ujadanie natychmiast umilkło. Kiedy stanęła przed drzwiami, wyciągnęła rękę zakończoną ostrymi pazurami i spróbowała wejść do środka. Pociągnęła za klamkę raz, potem drugi, ale nic to nie dało. ‘A więc tak się bawimy” – pomyślał demon i pstryknąwszy palcami sprawił, że tuje rosnące przy ogrodzeniu zaczęły płonąć. 'Zawieszenie' Cóż mam rzec? Nie chcę i nie potrafię zakończyć tej historii. Mam dużo weny, ale przestałam lubić smoki i pisanie mnie zwyczajnie męczy. Mam też po swojemu dość internetu, bo przez to nie skupiam się na pewnej ważnej dla mnie relacji. Na wikie już nie wrócę, tego jestem pewna. Od dłuższego czasu wkurza mnie nawet wchodzenie na ranking opowiadań, gdzie po dawnemu króluje Hiccstrid (od którego mnie mdli!). A po za tym... chyba nie nadaję się do pisania. Żegnam na zawsze, Czkawunia Muzyka od @Agadoo <3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mjlM_RnsVE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QR28G204z5k Byłeś tu - skomentuj :) Podobało się - napisz o tym :) Nie podobało się - skrytykuj (ale nie hejtuj) :) ''' '''Dziękuję na 180 komentarzy ^^ Jesteście wspaniali <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone